


If you're too shy (let me k̶n̶o̶w̶ go)

by shaerin____s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (maybe this will change tho), 3racha are a rock band, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Seo Changbin, Developing Friendships, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Dom/sub, Don't Read This, Drinking, Falling In Love, Felix is a manipulative little shit, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear I have a plot in mind, I'm Sorry, I'm fucking ashamed, I'm so sorry for jisung, Inspired by Music, Kim Seungmin is the best wingman, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Light BDSM, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Power Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Unrequited Love, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, and a bastard, and fucking, and the best friend ever too, but I love him, but a fabulous and dramatic one, but the porn is bad soooo, danceracha are cheerleaders, everyone is a mess, except Chan and Seungmin, honestly they're all sluts, how do I tag ??, hyunjin is just a slut honestly, is the basically, other POV will be included, some mention of drugs are made, the hyung line are the mean girls, the is all about partying, they're all college students, they're good boys, why are the subs not tags ???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaerin____s/pseuds/shaerin____s
Summary: When Hyunjin came back to Korea for college he expect it to be boring. Spoiler alert : it isn't.Seungmin warned him. Did he listened ? Nah he could handle himself.And maybe he wanted this, maybe he missed the drama that having a group of "friends" always brought.Or maybe he just wanted to forget his own problems.But trying to understand all the other's complicated relationships and and ruin some of these won't distract him forever, it may even bring back some part of a past he much rather forget about.ORHyunjin is a mess, everyone is a mess, I'm a mess.I wanted to write some smut and this happened I don't understand TTWell music is to blame honestly. I made a whole playlist for this and now every chapter is inspired by a random song on it XDThis is basically me making up a story at 3Am or during my lessons while listening to some songs.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. If you're too shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> So I wanted to wait until this fic was complete before posting it but college is killing me and I want to know if people like the concept before continuing  
> I know there is a lot of college AU and that I'm not the best writer at ALL but if you like this maybe consider leaving a comment or something that would be nice of you <3
> 
> and so I said this was inspired by songs so here my playlist if you want to listen to it and get the vibes of the story you know 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2eKJZ04KOV3xX6Xi5c3GLG?si=vgAAECCyRwaaO9qsi4xuPw

Hyunjin already hated it here. It has been less than 3 days since he had put a foot back in Korea, and less than 10 minute since he stepped inside his new room but he already hated everything inside it with a burning passion.

He missed America and his friends. He had only studied there for a year but it had been the best fucking year of his life.And now his parents wanted him back in Korea for whatever reasons.

Well maybe there was a reason, but he couldn’t help it if his college life was all about partying, barely passing the finals then partying again to celebrate passing the finals.

So here he was, sentenced to start his third year in a stupid college where he was forced to share his room with another guy who, judging by the look of his side of the room, was a boring nerd.

Hyunjin looked at the boxes that contained the only items he deemed necessary to bring. He had no intention in opening them. In fact he still had the foolish hope that his parents would allow him to go back to America. Even though he knew it was impossible he still wanted to believe it.

Suddenly the door opened and Hyunjin practically jumped off his bed. He had planed to act casual but in reality he was quite nervous to meet his new roommate.

The boy was rather tall. Not as tall as him but still. Brown hair, round glasses, a shirt with a band name Hyunjin didn’t know, a black jean and some old converse, yeah he was a nerd…

“Oh, I didn’t know you were moving in this early…” he said while adjusting his glasses on his nose. At least he looked as interested in Hyunjin as Hyunjin was in him.

“I’m Kim Seungmin, by the way.”

“Hwang Hyunjin.”

This was definitely awkward… Hyunjin felt like he had forgotten how to socialize during this summer away from his friends.

“Sorry… i’m not really a people person” he lied.

He was definitely a people person, but he couldn’t just tell Seungmin _“you seems boring as hell so I don’t want to talk to you”_ huh ?

Well actually he could but he would rather have Seungmin as a neutral roommate, someone forgettable, rather than a guy that disliked him and would make his time in the dorm insufferable.

“What’s your major ?” Seungmin finally asked while looking for something on his desk. “I’m in my third year of management. I heard you were moving from America ?”

Oh. People knew about him… the though of students talking about “the new guy from America” boosted his confidence. Yes he loved to be talked about.

“Yeah I was studying in America last year. It was great. And I’m majoring in english. You know, taking the easy way…”

Seungmin only hummed in response. It was quite obvious that he asked out of politeness and didn’t care a bit.

Someone knocked at the door and the brown haired opened without even looking who it was.

“Seungmin hurry-” the newcomer interrupted himself when he saw Hyunjin still sitting on his bed. “You’re Seungmin new roommate right ?”

This one seemed a lot more fun, Hyunjin though to himself. He seemed a bit younger, maybe one or two years behind them ? His hair were dyed dark blue and he was wearing blue contacts.

“Yes, I’m Hyunjin !” he smiled. “I love your hair !”

Hyunjin could tell Seungmin was glaring at him.And he could also hear what the other was thinking _“Not a people person huh ?”._ It was pretty obvious he was trying harder to be friendly but hey it wasn’t his fault if the new boy seemed so much more approachable with his big smile and crescents shaped eyes.

“I’m Jeongin ! Nice to meet you ! And I hope you like my hair because you’re going to see me hanging out in your dorm a lot.” He smiled while exchanging a knowing look with Seungmin.

So nerd boy had friends ? As cool looking as Jeongin ? This was unexpected…

“Seungmin could you hurry up ? I have to go get my schedule and we’re going to be late if you don’t move your ass faster ! Jeongin pressed.

And that’s when it hit Hyunjin : he had class in less than one hour but had no idea where to go.

“Hum… I don’t have my schedule either, can I go with you guys ? Maybe you could show me around ?”

He felt like an hypocrite, especially when he saw Seungmin glaring at him again, but he needed to hangout with the cool people if he wanted to survive this year, and something told him that Jeongin was the key to his success.

*******

Hyunjin would have lied if he had said he wasn’t disappointed.

Seungmin and Jeongin had taken him to pick up his schedule along with Jeongin’s one and they had discovered that the youngest had class on the other side of the building while Hyunjin and Seungmin had an english lesson together.

Since Hyunjin had actually no idea where he had to go he decided to try and stick with Seungmin for the moment. And that meant trying to appear sorry for their super awkward first meeting.

“Listen, I’m really-”

“Don’t try to set yourself up even more” Seungmin interrupted. He didn’t look mad, only annoyed. “You’re trying to befriend the cool kids right ? Believe me you don’t want to mess with them.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes “How can I mess with them if I don’t even know who they are ?” For a second he though about asking Seungmin to introduce him but they were like 0% chances that he actually knew popular guys, Jeongin must have been a lucky strike. Some childhood friend or something

“You do any club activities ?”

“Huh ? Hum well I have to pass the auditions for the cheerleading team this afternoon” Hyunjin answered

“Oh” Seungmin chuckled “Then you will soon be introduced to the Lee’s. They’ll love you.”

“Who ?” Hyunjin asked raising his eyebrows

Seungmin didn’t answer, his attention on the shouts coming from the other side of the corridor.

“Who does he think he is ?” a dark haired boy shouted, dramatically throwing his arms in the air. “Talking to me like that ? I didn’t do anything and he just started to act all jealous !”

“I don’t know either. You know their relationship is complicated, I’m sure he will apologize.”

“Yeah but still-”

The raven haired guy left his words hanging when his friend signaled him to shut up, surely when they noticed that almost everyone could hear them.

“Bang and Seo” Seungmin said quietly.

“What ?”

“Those two” he mumbled when they passed near them. “The blonde one is Bang Chan, as you can tell from the accent : Australian, also a rich dude, live outside campus, throw the best parties in town every years. One of the oldest and nicest students here, if you need anything you should go to him, especially if you want to be included in the goods plans around here.”

Hyunjin was speechless. He hadn’t expected Seungmin to actually “introduce” him to the popular kids. Especially not in this formal and robotic way. He sounded like some secret agent telling him about his targets.

“The small and loud one” the boy smirked a bit “Seo Changbin. You’re familiar with the movie Mean Girls ?”

“Yeah of course, who isn’t ?” Hyunjin replied rolling his eyes. He had watched this movie at least thirty times while doing his hair or putting on a face mask. Yeah very cliché.

“Well Chan would be Gretchen Wieners, rich as fuck, knows everything about everyone. Whereas Changbin would be Karen… the dumbest dude you’ll ever meet, and bigs boobs.”

“Big boobs ?”

“Yeah, did you saw his peck when he passed ? His body is fine as fuck.”

Hyunjin had to repress a smile, he really didn’t like the fact that Seungmin knew about his favorite movie and that he was kind of liking the later’s humor.

“I see… and so, who is Regina then ?” he asked, trying to play along.

“I told you, you’ll meet him soon enough.”

And that’s how Hyunjin year started.

He knew this could be the best or the worst year of his life depending on how and with who he was spending it.

He also knew that he _had_ to get in touch with Chan and Changbin, but they seemed to be in upper classes and he didn’t even know how to approach them. He had really left all of his social skills in America.

He had also forgot how college could be so tiring, today classes were over but he knew he couldn’t leave yet. He had audition to pass and he needed to be accepted on the cheerleading team. His sanity depended on it.

He had started in a club at age six, then had been in the local team since middle school and always had been one of the best. He even was captain during his two last years of high school. So when he had briefly saw that this college had a team he hadn’t though much before putting his name on the list of candidates.

He knew he was early but actually he wanted to check the gym before everyone else.

Maybe stretch a little as well to be sure to put on the best performance or just wait silently until other student came, just to take the time to breath.

And so he had expected the gym to be totally empty, to his disappointment it was not.

Two persons were already here. A guy sitting on the floor turning his back on Hyunjin while the other one was doing some basic figures but executed with such precision and grace that Hyunjin stayed at the entrance, not daring to interrupt.

The blonde boy finally stopped and the other started to clap lightly.

Hyunjin felt even more like an intruder when the blonde flashed the most beautiful smile and ran to the other for a hug.

Hyunjin did not want to interrupt and so he tried to step back without getting noticed, but this old ass building had decided otherwise, the door made a hellish noise when he tried to open it again, alerting the couple of his presence.

The thought of running away crossed his mind but he would just make a fool of himself, so instead he stayed, facing the gaze of the two boys in front of him. And oh shit their gazes were intense.

Neither of them looked mad, maybe a bit annoyed for the black haired one but nothing too bad.

« Hum, hello, I’m here for the cheerleading auditions ? » he stated

He did his best to look self assured but it was kinda difficult when two of the most strikingly beautiful people you’ve ever seen were looking at you while one was literally sitting on the other laps.

« Oh seriously ? » the blonde guy jumped on his feet smiling « We are too ! »

Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at the other friendliness, if this guy was his teammate maybe the year wouldn’t be that bad.

« I’m Hwang Hyunjin »

« Felix. And this is Minho » the blonde said while pointing at his partner still sitting on the floor.

Honestly if Felix was pretty, Minho was just breathtaking. His features were so fucking perfect, Hyunjin was almost jealous.

But the thing is, he always had a problem with distinguishing jealousy from lust… If he could not have what someone had then he had to make that person his in order to make his feeling of inferiority disappear.

And just like that he found himself sitting next to Minho, smiling at Felix but subtly glancing at the beautiful man beside him.

Hyunjin was disappointed when after some small talk with Felix he came to the conclusion that Minho wasn’t interested in him at all, only speaking when spoked to and having eyes only for Felix. This was going to be harder than expected but whatever, he wasn’t the type to give up so easily.

« I’m so exited to do cheer again » Hyunjin sighted

« What’s makes you think you’re going to be accepted ? » Felix joked

« Oh come on ! I was practically born in a cheer uniform ! My mother made me take lessons as soon as I was coordinated and since then I’ve never stopped. And honestly I’m like, really, good. » he bragged.

He briefly looked over Minho’s direction trying to detect any kind of admiration or interest on the other face but was disappointed to be met with a blank and frankly bored expression.

«I wish I was as confident as you. I heard the standard were pretty high here.» Felix confessed

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Lack of confidence was the untimely death of every projects ever. 

« Well, I heard that the captain and co-captain were insufferable » he gossiped and for the first time Minho looked a tiny bit interested in the conversation going on.

« Seriously ? » he asked with a thin smirk and Hyunjin though he was going to melt, this guy face was so handsome it was unfair.

« Yeah, I asked a girl from my team back in high school and she told me this team was super arrogant and that the captain was a pain to deal with. »

Actually she had also told him that this team was one of the best that she had ever seen and that the captain was as good in cheer as he was in bed but Hyunjin didn’t bothered with that. He wanted to confirm both of those facts himself.

« You’re too focused on the negative ! » Felix protested « I bet you didn’t even knew Jinyoung used to be part of this team ! »

« What ? » Hyunjin shouted « You mean like, THE Jinyoung ? No way he studied here, he’s like my idol since I’m in high school ! »

This time it was Felix turn to roll his eyes « Dude, if you did the smallest researches you would’ve known ! He is like our local treasure, his pretty face is everywhere on the university website ! »

Hyunjin couldn’t believe it, his idol, Park Jinyoung, one of the best dancer and cheerleader alive trained here, and may have sat on the exact same spot Hyunjin was siting right now.

His daydreaming about following Jinyoung step was cut short when some girls and boys who wore the university official cheer team uniforms got in.

Suddenly Minho got up, clapped his hands « You’re all fucking late ! » he shouted.

All of them mumbled some poor excuses while bowing a bit. Hyunjin looked at Minho totally dumb founded, was he part of the team already ?

« For the new one, you all can go sit at the back, we will explain some things to you before we start the auditions ! » Minho haded for the group of students that followed the cheerleaders.

« Wait, is he the captain or something ? » Hyunjin hissed toward Felix « Why didn’t you told me ? »

« Because a co-captain never betray his captain » Felix winked « By seriously if you had just asked us instead of talking about yourself non-stop maybe you would’ve known. »

« But you guys told me you were here for the auditions ! » Hyunjin protested. He knew very well that Felix was right, he talked too much and never listened but he rather convinced himself that the two other tricked him rather than to admit it.

« When I said we were here for the auditions, you really though we were the one auditioning ? » the blonde smirked

« Oh my fucking god… I can’t believe this »

« Get up and go sit next to the other candidates. » Minho spatted coldly. « We’ll see if you’re as great as you think you are. »

He was too embarrassed to protest or even look Minho in the eyes so he obeyed quickly, while slapping himself mentally for being this dumb. 

This was going to be the worst year of his life, he could already tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> if you reached this far maybe consider following me on twitter or something ? I never post but maybe if you dm me I'll answer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ @missinghyunh0  
> And yeah that's it  
> bye


	2. Tonight (I wish I was your boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hyunjin and Seungmin going out ? Basically I was listening to a The 1975 concert and this happened XD 
> 
> (just so you visualise the type of music/mood I was going for it's like a mix of some The 1975 and Chase Atlantic)

« How was your day ? » Seungmin asked as soon as Hyunjin set a foot in their shared room

« Fucking great » he mumbled.

« So, did you met the Lee’s ? » Hyunjin could hear the smile in his roommate’s voice and he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to show any form of weakness so he did his best to adopt a calm tone.

« You mean Minho and Felix ? »

The two boy had introduced themselves more formally to all the new students earlier and the mention of their last name’s had immediately reminded Hyunjin of Seungmin’s comment about « the Lee’s », and it had clicked in him that, according to Seungmin, Regina George’s equivalent in the university was most likely Minho.

« Yes I mean them. Did the audition went well ? »

« Yeah it did, they both seem very cool.»

It wasn’t a total lie, Felix and Minho seemed cool as fuck and he would’ve loved to hang out with them. Sadly he was an idiot and had blew up almost all his chances to ever impress them.

He wasn’t even sure to be accepted in the team because of his own stupidity even though he was much better than the other candidates. The audition really did went well, but even if in the end the final decision would go to the coach he knew that as the captain and co-captain Minho and Felix had a lot of influence on the matter.

« Don’t worry I’m sure you’re going to get in » Seungmin smiled. « With a pretty face like yours and if you have the slightest talent there is no way they let you escape now. »

« I’m not worried ! » Hyunjin barked

« Please, it’s written all over your face…. »

« It’s not ! I’m going to take a shower don’t bother me. »

« As you wish my lord » he could hear Seungmin scoff right before closing the bathroom door.

Looking himself in the mirror, Hyunjin realized that Seungmin was right. His worry really was visible to anyone.

He did his best to unclench his jaw and massaged the spot between his eyebrows before stepping into the shower.

The truth was that he had already showered right after the audition in the gym, but this first shower was anything but relaxing. He had « accidentally » heard some of the guys from the team talking about him.

He was used to other students calling him names, he didn’t mind it but this was his first day here and he already had the feeling that everyone he had interacted with hated him -except maybe Jeongin, but considering he was friends with Seungmin maybe he did too- but the thing was that he hadn’t even talked to those guys, not once, and hadn’t done anything special except proving that he was a lot better than them during his demonstration.

On top of that according to them he was Minho’s and Felix’s “new toy” or something and even though he would have loved that to be true, he didn’t want everybody to know about it, he wasn’t that shameless.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, after almost an hour inside, the cold air of the room slapped him in the face, his hair were still wet and dripping on his shoulders and he shivered, throwing his towel on his head.

« I don’t give a fuck about what this asshole want ! I’m telling you to do it ! »Seungmin was sitting on his bed talking to someone on the phone and he sounded so annoyed that Hyunjin did not dare to interrupt him and stayed on the doorstep.

« Then convince him ! Let him fuck you or something, that what you do best anyway right ? »

Hyunjin raised his brows in surprise. He definitely wasn’t expecting Seungmin to be this aggressive…

« Oh- wait. I’ll call you back tomorrow and you better give me a positive answer » Seungmin quickly ended his call after noticing Hyunjin.

« Who was it ? » Hyunjin curiously asked as if it was his business.

« No one important. I though you would never get out ! I even considered calling the police in case you drowned in your own tears or something. »

« What the fuck are you talking about ? »

“I hope for you that there’s still hot water” Seungmin said and simply shoved Hyunjin out of the way before locking himself in the bathroom with his phone, as if Hyunjin would go as far as trying to unlock it or something.

He wasn’t his girlfriend and definitely not that curious or crazy. Yet.

He hesitated between opening his boxes and taking out his things, which would mean accepting his fate as a student here, or stay in denial and throwing himself on his bed to sleep for at least 2 weeks.

In the end laziness got the better of him and he decided to collapse on his sheets with his hair still wet on the pillow and the sound of Seungmin showering in the background.

*******

A week and a half later, his boxes were still packed and he hadn’t moved from his bed.

Of course he’d go to class and everything but when he came back to the dorm he didn’t feel like he had moved at all. Almost like he had black out all day only to be awake for 1 hour just to do his homework when he needed to, looking for the results of his auditions and seeing that it was not out yet before going back to sleep.

His routine was very simple, waking up, doing his makeup and hair, spacing out during half of his classes than throwing himself on his bed and do it again the next day.

The only interesting moment was the lunch break. The first day he was afraid that he was going to eat alone for the rest of the year but actually he couldn’t find a minute of privacy during this time. Each days a mass of girls and boys came to his table to try and talk to him. And he would “happily” complain.

Sadly for him no one in this mass of students seemed to be close to Chan and Changbin or Minho and Felix.

But again it looked like no-one was close to them. They were literally ghosts. Everyone knew about them but no one knew were to find them and when they were present during breaks, no one seemed to dare go and talk to any of them.

At first he kinda liked his audience because it made him feel important somehow, even if he knew that they were just here because of his looks, any kind of attention was good. But after a few days of small talk, dry flirt and zero interactions with any of the “plastic gang” he decided that he was getting bored. Luckily for him when all the stupid questions had became almost unbearable no one other than Seungmin came to his rescue. He’d just told the rest of the students sitting at Hyunjin’s table to fuck off or something and surprisingly they all did, almost immediately.

Since that day Seungmin and -thanks God- sometimes Jeongin ate with him. And honestly he was kind of relieved to have them with him. They didn’t talk that much, especially when it was just Seungmin and him, but it wasn't that bad.

He felt like he needed real friends though, because Seungmin and Jeongin were clearly doing him a favor by eating with him and it was painfully obvious that none of them were really interested in hanging out with him.

Outside of lunchs he barely talked to anyone except sometime some girls in his English class and some insults spatted across the room to Seungmin, at least when his roommate was around.

If Hyunjin was stuck in his routine and had barely any social interactions, Seungmin was surprisingly sociable and went out almost every nights, coming back at incredibly lates hours for such a nerd. 

It seemed that today would be one of those nights.

Seungmin was busy searching across the room for one of his chokers while Hyunjin was slumped on his bed. He was tempted to tell him that he had seen it in the bathroom earlier but was too lazy to talk right now and he appreciated the background noise of Seungmin rummaging and swearing.

Suddenly his roommate stopped cursing and Hyunjin raised his head to try to see if the other had finally found his jewelry but instead he made eye contact with the boy who was looking down at him.

« I don’t know where your choker is » he claimed while burying his face in his pillow.

« Come with me tonight » Seungmin simply offered

Hyunjin was so surprised he forgot his sleepiness for a moment and shot his head up to try and see the trick behind Seungmin's words.

« And why would I do that ? » he asked carefully.

« Because I think going out will do you some good. »

« Yeah, of course. And since when do you care about me doing good ? » Hyunjin snorted.

« Since I realized I might end up with a zombie as my roommate. »

« Wow, thanks dude, that was exactly what I was going for with my makeup today ! » Hyunjin huffed.

Seungmin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t even trying to hide his annoyance with Hyunjin and it made the later want to be even more of a brat.

« I didn’t meant it like physically. » Seungmin retorted « No need to worry about that, you always look super good-»

« Thank you so much Minnie » Hyunjin interrupted with the fakest smile he could manage.

« I’m going to snap your neck… » his roommate groaned under his breath and this time a real smile made it’s way to Hyunjin’s lips.

If there was one thing he loved more than money, sex and praises, it was getting on peoples nerves.

« Hyunjin please, I’m serious though. I know we’re not friends or anything but even Jeongin asked me if you were doing fine and I’m starting to worry about you as well. »

The smile on the tallest faded a bit at those words. It had been a long time since someone had worried about him. His parents did, but they were his parents and in reality the only thing they were worried about was their own reputation.

« Where are you going anyway ? » he asked trying to sound bored. It wasn’t like he was really interested in going out, especially not with Seungmin but maybe he could manage to get laid or something.

« To a concert »

« Whose concert ? »

« Mine, you fucking idiot ! » Seungmin spatted

« What ? You’re playing an instrument ? » Hyunjin asked, overlooking the insult

« So Felix was right huh, you really don’t listen when people talk to you. I told you at least twenty times that I was going out to rehearse with the band »

« You talked about me with Felix ? »

« Oh my god… for fuck sake can you try and focus on important things, that are _not_ Felix and you ? »

Hyunjin did his best to search in his memories for when did Seungmin told him about a band but he couldn’t find anything except some words that his roommate had yelled before leaving and to which he had only responded with a vague mumbling or groaning.

« Oh I remember now ! » he lied « It’s like a rock thing, right ? »

He had absolutely no idea about what type of group it was, he just hoped Seungmin’s tastes in music matched his band’s style.

To his relief Seungmin face’s brightened and a smile spread on his lips.

« Yes, so if you want to come you have… » he checked the time on his phone « well since you did your brat, you have less than half an hour to get ready »

The thought of refusing and staying on his phone all night crossed Hyunjin's mind but he quickly shoved it aside and he stumbled to the box that contained his clothes to search for his outfits then locked himself inside the bathroom in order to change and do the best makeup he could with the little time he had.

« Make sure to look pretty » Seungmin exclaimed from the other side of the door

« I’m always pretty ! » Hyunjin responded and he managed a smile when he heard Seungmin laugh.

***** 

« I like it »

« What ? » Hyunjin asked. He seriously needed to stop with this habit of spacing out, but in his defense the steady movements of the bus and the city’s lights through the window made him sleepy.

« The outfit » Seungmin repeated while rolling his eyes « I like it ».

« Oh… thanks »

He had to turn his head to the side to hide the small smile that was threatening to spread on his lips. He was flattered and really surprised by the compliment considering that he had been afraid that his roommate would judge him for his choice of clothing.

He had considered staying simple and just going with a jean and shirt like Seungmin but in the end his dramatic ass had decided that he needed the tightest black jeans he owned and that his holographic jacket was a must. If someone asked him he would tell that, no he was not obsessed with holo, but the truth was that obviously he was. Even some of his shoes were holographic.

« I especially like the earrings » Seungmin smiled « I wish I could be as bold as you with my clothes »

By reflex his hand found its way to his yellow earrings. It has been a long time since he had wore such bigs ones, they were heavy but he liked it, being covered in accessories always boosted his confidence.

« You should try to had a little… spice, to your outfits » he confirmed. « Like accessories. And I’m not talking about your 2005 emo chocker, you’re not going to a my chemical romance concert dude. Rings and colorful earrings aren’t much but it always make every boring outfits seems a bit more lively. »

« Hey ! This wasn’t an invitation to roast me ! First of all there is nothing wrong with My chemical romance, they are cool as fuck, and I don’t dress boring, it’s you, you’re… extravagant. »

« And what’s wrong with that ? » Hyunjin frowned, clearly on the defensive.

« Nothing ! Don’t take me wrong, I don’t say that in a negative way. I sincerely like the way you dress but it’s not my style you see ? I could never wear this type of clothes, it would never suit me. »

_Yeah you have to be naturally pretty to rock those_ , was what Hyunjin wanted to answer.

« You’ll never know if you don’t try » he said instead. Because that was the truth, Seungmin was naturally pretty and could totally rock this style.

« We’ll see about that » Seungmin laughed

**********

Hyunjin was expecting some cheap ass concert, with little to no organization and a public composed of weird people that would certainly try to get him to spread his legs in the dirty bathroom floor or something. Which he would’ve gladly done, by the way. Only if the guy was attractive enough though.

But actually the bar the group was playing in was rather fun, and the people here looked cool as hell.He even recognized some students he had crossed in the hallways this past week.

« Okay I have to admit everyone here as a pretty great fashion sense » he confessed to Seungmin

« I knew you would like it. » his roommate smiled. « Usually Jeongin would be here as well but he just texted me that he couldn’t make it, I hope it doesn’t bother you to be in the public alone. »

« Nah I don’t mind, I enjoy being alone with strangers anyway. No one can judge me because I know I will never see them again. Well maybe except some guys that are from our university, but I already have a reputation there… »

« Well don’t do anything weird because _I_ will judge you from the scene. » Seungmin retorted, his tone was serious but Hyunjin could see the smile in his eyes.

Hyunjin was honesty amazed by how many people were here, and they all seemed to wait for the group to perform. He really didn’t thought Seungmin’s group was that popular.

Every seats were occupied and the dance floor was crowded with girls with unusual hair colors, guys with tattoos and piercing, some wore only black, other were in colorful and neon clothes like Hyunjin. In short, a real gathering of edgy kids ready to enjoy themselves.

« Here, don’t lose it » Seungmin said, putting a neon pink bracelet around Hyunjin wrist « Luckily for you it won’t clash with your outfit »

« What is this ? »

« In case you want to go backstage after the concert. Show this to the security and they will let you in »

Oh. Hyunjin knew exactly where this was going and he didn’t like that.

« If you expect anything from me after this, it’s not- »

« Are you fucking stupid ? » Seungmin interrupted, frowning « That’s not what I mean at all, dumbass ! I can’t believe you really though I wanted to fuck you. »

« Excuse me, but you were being subjective as fuck with all your compliments and now this ! » Hyunjin retorted feeling his cheeks burning up.

«Anyway, the concert is about to start, you should take a drink or something, you will have a discount thanks to that » the other said pointing at his new accessory.

And before Hyunjin could thanks him or anything he was gone, making his way to the scene while greeting some people he knew on his path.

« Is he your boyfriend ? » a girl sitting at the bar beside Hyunjin asked.

He took some time to stop and think about what was Seungmin to him.

Definitely not a boyfriend, of course. He could’ve been though, he was pretty nice, had good facial features, took him to concerts, but Hyunjin brain was too fucked up to see him as anything near a lover.

« _Not toxic enough_ » he laughed to himself at the thought.

But if he definitely didn’t want Seungmin in his love life could he at least consider him a friend ? He wasn’t too sure about that either.

« He’s my roommate » he finally answered, cracking a smile at the stupidity of his own answer.

« And they were roommates » the girl laughed while turning toward her friend.

Hyunjin laughed along at the reference when the barman asked him if he wanted to drink something. He took a Sex on the beach that he sipped waiting for Seungmin’s band to appear on scene. In the meantime he talked a bit with the girls next to him, learning that they were both students in their college and that they were friends with the group.

Finally the lights went off and people cut short their conversations in anticipation.

Someone announced « 3racha » on a mic and so Hyunjin was expecting three guys, but actually to his surprise they were four. And he was even more surprised when he recognized not only Seungmin but Bang Chan as well.

When he heard the first guitar chord he just knew this was going to be good.

And in fact it was.

They were a classic rock band : Seungmin and Chan played the guitar while a dude Hyunjin didn’tknew was at the bass and an another guy played the drum in the back, barely visible under the shitty lights.

« You’re not going to dance ? » the girl Hyunjin talked to before asked.

« I’m not drunk enough ! » he screamed back to be heard over the music

« Don’t tell me you’re shy ! »

Hyunjin was a lot of things but shy was not part of his vocabulary, and so, one song and something like three shots of vodka later, he was in the middle of the crowd jumping and screaming his head off.

He fucking loved those type of moments, when all the crowd was just one and same entity, moving and screaming in unison, it made him feel powerful, like he was p art of something bigger. As long as he was within this crowd he was invincible and it made him feel almost euphoric.

The song changed to a slower one, more sensual, and damn, the way Chan sang in a kind of mumbled tone made him feel some time of way.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one, the shift in the atmosphere was obvious, he could feel it on his skin, taste it in the air and it made his head spin, maybe it was because of the vodka, everything was going so slow and fast at the same time.

He loved it.

This feeling of being alone in the world, to float around the room and at the time to be grounded by the hands of strangers on his body, the constants frictions being a reminder of all the people around, living the same fever dream as him. It was simply amazing. The closest he had ever been of an out-body experience.

Without noticing it he had been progressively pushed to the front row and just like that he happened to lock eyes with Seungmin. Did the smile on the other boy made him come back to earth or on the contrary made him more delirious he wasn’t really sure but he knew that now that he had Seungmin attention he wanted to show off.

There was no way he would ever desire Seungmin but now that he was thinking about it Seungmin desiring him didn’t sounded so bad.

At this point he didn’t even tried to understand what the new song was about, the only things he was conscious of were the way his heart beat the same rhythm as the drum, Seungmin’s heavenly voice in his ears and the way it made him want to sin so fucking bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey  
> I have nothing to say expect that I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if nothing happened like at all ? seriously I need to learn to write some more action XD 
> 
> the end was kind of rushed I think you can tell but actually the chapter was muuuch longer like I wrote everything in a single night but I found it too long so I cut it here but next part will be in the next chapter !
> 
> (English is not my first langage and I feel like I missed a lot of things while reading this a second time so if you notice a mistake you can let me know and I will correct it)
> 
> And as always thank you so much for reading !


End file.
